


Under The Influence

by Gravity_Defying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Sexual Content, but serious nsfw won't start for a while, human!AU, multi-chaptered, nightclub!au, no homophobic slurs per se but plenty of suggestive angst, sexual identity crisis, sin starts in chapter two, tw for some feels regarding sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Defying/pseuds/Gravity_Defying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is under the influence, and Lapis shouldn’t trust any word she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine As Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in many years so sorry if my writing is rusty. Hope you all enjoy a little more Lapidot in your life (best ship hands down, but I'm always a slut for Pearlmethyst too). Multi-chapter fic, but it'll probably only be around 8 chapters (I can't be sure yet since I haven't finished writing). PLEASE don't read this if you're triggered by alcoholism or by people struggling to accept their sexuality (please let me know if there's a proper term I should tag this as!). Title and inspiration are from the song 'Influence' by Tove Lo. This isn't a songfic per se, but the song did inspire the main idea behind it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No regular update schedule, but expect the next chapter in around a week.  
> Please leave a comment, even if you hated it because I really appreciate criticism, since I'm trying to improve my writing again.

She was here again. Fourth Saturday night in a row, having taken the week before that off for what Peridot liked to think of as a ‘breather’. What that really meant was getting shitfaced on cheap sauvignon blanc in her midtown apartment, rather than this cosy slice of hell at the corner of Dewey and Oakwood Streets. A bright green neon sign declared that this establishment was named Scene Nine, but Peridot already knew that- surprising, to her, given how little she was able to remember lately. The fact that she had made the almost 4 mile walk without getting lost was a downright miracle, but Peridot had mostly attributed it to muscle memory.

‘Scene Nine’. It was laughable, really, and Peridot found herself snorting aloud. The only ‘scene’ that was going to greet her was a bunch of lower-class losers like herself who either couldn’t afford to get into any of the decent clubs in Richerpolis, Delmarva; didn’t look like they could afford it; or both. She didn’t particularly care- she didn’t have high standards when it came to hook-ups. Imagining tonight’s conquest was bittersweet, and bile rose in her liquor-bruised throat as memories of last week threatened to push to the forefront of her mind. Shaking off that loaded train of thought, the short statured twenty year old slipped quietly into the queue to get in. It was a whole 8 people long, and 5 of them were together. Usually Scene Nine was lucky to have that many customers in a night.

Peridot felt the persistent buzz of her cell phone in the pocket of her jeans, and curled her lip as she read the pop up notification on her lock screen. A Facebook PM from her overprotective older half-sister:

 

**Amethyst**

Ho dont do it. i know exactly were u r righ now and U WILL REGRT IT LA …

 

She rolled her eyes and shoved the smartphone back in her pocket. She wasn’t even going to give Amethyst the satisfaction of knowing she’d read it, and she was definitely going to dignify with a response a message that couldn’t even use the correct ‘where’ homophone. Besides, she was going to have to endure a significantly greater amount of bullshit from her sibling later, and there was no use ruining what little time she had right now arguing over Facebook. Peridot would have fun now, and put off the arguing to later, which was pretty much her policy on everything.

“Huge fucking clod, doesn’t know shit, where does she get off on acting like—”

“–ID please?”

Startled, Peridot was so caught up grumbling to herself that she hadn’t noticed that she had made it to the front of the line. Perhaps the warm-up Bacardis were going to her brain. She fished out her wallet and removed a fake ID that one of her ‘friends’ had made for her and flashed it to the bouncer; it was possibly the worst counterfeit ever made but neither this club nor her local liquor store gave a flying fuck about age restrictions most of the time, and Peridot was even pretty sure that the bartenders here knew she was underage but were happy to keep the shots coming as long as it made them an income.

The bouncer, who was apparently new and the weediest security professional that Peridot had ever seen in her life, demanded a closer look at the card. He squinted at it for far longer than was necessary to determine that a replica as bad as this was fake (probably as a consequence of his own incompetence) before setting what he probably though was a menacing glare on Peridot. Who was neither amused nor impressed.

“Listen here you fucking punk assed bitch you shut that motherfucking trap hole or I’ll shut it with my fucking fist you hear me shit face because there ain’t a snowball’s chance in hell that I’m letting a shrimpy motherfucker like you get between me and my friends Smirnoff and Budweiser over there inside that fine establishment okay so let’s not make things difficult huh asswipe?”

Inside, the club was as dimly lit and grimy as ever, the atmosphere infused with sweat and alcohol. It was far busier than she had ever seen it; perhaps the new DJ going by the stage name of Sour Cream was pulling in business. Peridot raked her sea green eyes across the small crowd of mostly females grinding on the dancefloor, looking like they were having the time of their lives. Peridot envied them, how sociable and self-assured they were, how little alcohol they needed to be totally relaxed in a nightclub environment.

“I need a fucking drink,” she rasped softly to herself, pushing through the throng of people and lurching over to the bar. Pulling the green hued flannel shirt she was wearing back on her shoulders to reveal more of the simple, tight fitting white camisole she wore beneath it, she took a barstool. All the better to show off what Peridot believed to be a pretty nice pair of tits. Luckily for her, her favourite bartender was serving, because she wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more bullshit from pretentious law-abiding asshats. Thomas grinned at her as she sat down with a thump, back facing the bar, propped up by her elbows.

“Well if it isn’t the great and lovable Peridot, my favourite regular back again,” he greeted her sardonically, “What am I getting you to start with?”

“Vodka with lime on the rocks. Double shot. Please and thank you.”

“You’re seriously starting off with a double? Is that really wise?” Thomas raised an eyebrow at the harried blonde girl, a strange inflexion in his voice that almost made it sound as if he cared.

Peridot curled her lip and deadpanned, “Tom, I’m a seasoned veteran of the double shot and I think I can handle it. This isn’t my first drink tonight anyway,” she waved him away, and with only a muffled ‘hmmf’ as a response he began to prepare her drink.

She had fucked him once too. Just once; she never goes back for seconds, and it’s pretty much her only rule of thumb. He had agreed to go home with her one night after his shift, they had about 2 hours of fun, he slept over, and he was gone in the morning just as Peridot had hoped for. She absolutely hating having to be the bad guy and chasing them out of the house at 6am in the morning, and she was glad Thomas had understood the subtext of the situation. To his credit, he never mentioned it again, though occasionally she caught him looking at her in a way that implied he expected something more to come of it someday. He wasn’t a ‘mistake’ or an alcohol-addled ‘bad decision’. Not in Peridot’s mind at least. She just really did not want a relationship when she could barely sort her own life out, and keeping relations strictly sexual prevented any unwanted _feelings_ that could arise from the situation. Not on her end, obviously.

God damn it. Peridot ran shaking fingers through her mess of dark blonde hair and exhaled forcefully, suddenly struck by the unbidden question of: _What the fuck am I doing here?_ The woman became morose immediately, weighed down by the fact that here she was, at a dingy nightclub alone on a Saturday evening, looking to pick someone up. Pretty sad and desperate she thought. An utter sad sack at only twenty years old, grinding the axe in a four year Engineering degree, majoring in Aviation because when she spun the bottle that’s what it landed on. Nothing significant achieved, no job, never travelled, no fun and moreover, no _friends_. Peridot didn’t have a single person in her life who she could honestly say served the function of a friend except perhaps her own sister, which was depressing in itself. Her high school friends were quick to lose contact, and no one at Uni had expressed any interest in getting to know her- which was fine, because Peridot was resolute that it would only complicate things, especially when it came to group assignments. If she had hobbies, perhaps she would’ve met someone by now, but the closest thing she has to a hobby is binge-watching every season of The Walking Dead which isn’t really a team activity. Internet friends were there, but Peridot was too lazy to invest enough time in those relationships to give them significance.

As her thoughts wandered, she realised she had totally lost track of time. It was already 11pm, she had been here for almost two hours. She must have requested more drinks without noticing- it was the kind of skill Peridot had picked up over her last couple of visits- as there was an empty scotch sitting in front of her and another still half full which she had been nursing slowly. Gradually she felt the fog of inebriation settle over her, making her feet light and the rest of her body feel warm, especially the growing heat between her legs which reminded her what she was here for. Some of the weaker club patrons had already left, but there were many still clinging to the bar and a number still dancing. The group of girls she had noticed on the dancefloor when she came in caught her eye again; now they were sat at a booth whilst one of them leaned over the head of the table, talking animatedly. Peridot found herself trapped watching the girl as she tried to pull one of her friends from the seat and when she was unsuccessful, threw her hands on her hips and started arguing again. It looked like she wanted to dance, but her friends were too drunk to move. The young woman had shoulder length dark blue hair, obviously dyed but not in a way that was too garish and off-putting. Judging by the colour, she probably had black or brunette hair underneath and hadn’t bleached it before dying it. The dress she was wearing was stunning and matched her hair perfectly; a deep blue sheer strapless gown that hugged her figure and flowed so elegantly it looked like she had grown it from her body. It was also slightly translucent, meaning Peridot could clearly make out the silhouette of her body under the dress, but it was not so translucent that it would be considered lewd, and the only skin Peridot could see easily was that of her arms and shoulders which were beautifully dark in hue.

The blonde girl let out a small groan without her own volition and quickly coughed to cover it up, mortified. For reasons she couldn’t explain (without turning bright red, at least), she needed to get closer, and the sobriety that would have prevented her from carrying out the desire had been utterly demolished by the end of the second scotch. Besides, it took a hell of a lot of alcohol to make Peridot so interested in another female in the first place. She expelled that thought before it started to raise more questions than it answered, and she resolved to go and sit in the empty booth 2nd down from the mystery girl’s.

It was far more difficult getting there than Peridot had anticipated, not only due to her own drunkenness but also because at one point she had to step over a guy who was passed out on the floor. She slid onto the grimy leather seat hoping she hadn’t drawn attention to herself, which luckily she hadn’t, as the blue-haired girl was pre-occupied laughing, presumably at a friend’s joke. She had also now moved to sitting on the table, swinging her legs underneath with her ankles crossed. At that point Peridot noticed that she wasn’t wearing any shoes, which though initially very odd (and quite disgusting considering the hygiene quality of this establishment) she figured it made sense since it would be hard to dance in heels. Vaguely realising she was staring, she looked away and tried to listen to the conversation instead. The music was too loud to hear the girl though, her voice too muffled by the bass. Her friends’ voices were louder, presumably as a result of the consumption of alcohol, and Peridot was able to work out that they were discussing the merits and demerits of a boy, the love interest of one of the girls. The girl with the blue hair looked decidedly disinterested, and was gazing wistfully as the dancefloor again, bobbing her head very slightly to the beat.

Peridot cursed herself for staring again, terrified that she would notice and be disturbed. At war with herself on what her next move should be, the drunken Peridot was struck suddenly by an idea that was as rash as it was doomed to fail. Jumping to her feet, she strode over before she could chicken out.

Then there she was, standing right in front of this beautiful dark girl with deep blue eyes (how hadn’t she noticed those eyes?), who was staring back at her with speechless confusion.

“Would you like to dance with me?”


	2. Moonshine, Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about it being a week. I've been busy. Sorry.
> 
> This is semi-nsfw. Be warned.
> 
> To anyone who has already started reading this, I changed stuff a little: Jasper isn't Peridot's sister anymore, Amethyst is now instead (sorry if that's a little eughhh to the Amedot shippers. Not that I really thought about Jaspidot shippers originally. Idk. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

The object of Peridot’s very sudden affection continued to stare back at her quizzically, eyebrows knitted together and head tilted.

Suddenly Peridot’s throat was very dry and very much hinging on the edge of utter panic. She hadn’t thought this through, _she had not thought this through_ , and this girl was just standing there and probably thinking God knows what sort of horrible things about Peridot and _Oh FUCK this was utterly mortifying and she really screwed this up_.

Just as the humiliated woman was about to run away as fast as her unfairly short legs would carry her, the stranger she so randomly offered to dance with responded, a huge grin cracking across her face as she erupted in laughter, so much so that she began to wheeze as she fought to draw in breath.

This was so, so much worse than any response Peridot could ever have anticipated. A simple rejection could have sufficed; even being ignored was something the twenty year old could cope with. But this was just awful. She had embarrassed herself in front of all these people, and she knew from the heat rushing to her cheeks that she looked as though someone had set her face on fire- Peridot was not attractive when she blushed, one of the many reasons why she either avoided social situations or made herself very inebriated whenever she couldn’t manage the former. As her gaze moved away from the face of the cause of her embarrassment, she noticed something even more horrific- four of the six other girls at the booth were fellow students taking the same classes; they had sat directly in front of Peridot at her tutorials on numerous occasions. And apparently they had recognised her, given the shocked visage on each of them. Instantly, Peridot knew she wanted the disgusting tiles underneath her sneakers to collapse into a sinkhole and take her with them.

“Yes.”

The absolute pinnacle of all the stupid things she’s said and done while drunk. The worst by far. Amethyst was going to have a field day with this. No amount of alcohol could prevent her from experiencing the most brutal force of shame

“Hello? Um… I said… yes? Earth to mysterious stranger?”

Peridot’s head jerked up so quickly that a muscle in her neck twisted, and she involuntarily whined in pain, rubbing the sore spot as though that would help somehow. Locking eyes with the attractive woman, Peridot allowed her jaw to drop, as the other had stopped laughing and was gazing at her expectantly, albeit with a smirk and lip bite.

“Yes?” Peridot squeaked out, confusion and disbelief laced into the brief question.

The other girl just rolled her eyes and released a snort of derision, “Why would you ask if you didn’t want the answer to be yes?”

Peridot’s eyes went wide, “I, no, what… I-I, that’s not what I—” she stammered out in panic.

“Aiii-yeesh. Zip it weirdo.”

With a flick of cobalt hair, the girl boosted herself off the table and in the same movement grabbed Peridot by the arm, pulling her into the crowd. Her scotch-addled brain was processing at half speed and she continued to struggle to comprehend what had just happened. What had possessed the girl to say _yes?_ Even Peridot, with her total lack of social skills, was well aware that it was an entirely random and unwarranted course of action. This girl was clearly far more impulsive than Peridot had given her credit for, but then again, what would she know? The blue-haired beauty was a total stranger. She knew nothing about her at all. This was giving her a ridiculous headache, and she knew it wasn’t just the scotch.

Underneath Peridot’s sneakers, the dancefloor was illuminated by neon pink and purple light, cast by fluorescent tubes which coiled in swirling patterns beneath the glass floor. The bright uplighting had a strange effect, illuminating the whirling and grinding bodies whilst faces retained anonymity among a writhing crowd. Despite it, Peridot could still trace every feature of her mystery woman’s countenance, her beaming smile seeming to light it better than the fluorescents ever could. Not to mention that smile was directed right at Peridot, giving her an odd buzz.

Rarely did one of Peridot’s pick-ups evoke an emotive response from the alcoholic social reject, probably because she was always scraping the bottom of the barrel. Never had anyone- male or female- as attractive as _her_ responded to Peridot’s less than subtle flirting, even when someone of any calibre turned up in this dingy venue. This stranger in blue was definitely a gem among coal. And Peridot didn’t even know her _name_.

“So, shortie, you going to dance with me or what?” Suddenly the girl was very close, lips right next to her ear, her voice a whisper even when she tried to shout over the thrumming bass.

The air of challenge lacing her tone was enough to ignite Peridot with an alcohol-fuelled fire that instantly incinerated her previous awkwardness. With a twirl, she ducked away from her partner, circling her in a single movement and disorientating her. The other grinned in response, grabbing Peridot’s wrist and spinning her, pulling her close before pushing away. By the time Peridot had recovered, the stranger was gone, hiding somewhere in the crowd. She tried to squirm her way through the crowd with stealth to sneak up on her sparring partner, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Flitting fingertips trailed over Peridot’s shoulder-blades, and breath tickled her neck as a sultry voice whispered, “Boo.”

A delightful shiver started from Peridot’s arms and travelled unmentionable places. Something about the stranger’s success in sneaking up on her had really ticked her off, and she whipped around, grabbing the blue-haired dancer by the waist and pulling her so close that their torsos touched. Peridot studied the girl’s reaction, and was surprised and concerned by the brief flicker of uncertainty that flashed in her eyes. Before she could decipher it, a mellow expression settled on her face, offset by a snarky grin, “Going to introduce yourself? Or will I be left pining after the unknown identity of my beautiful Cinderella?”

“Speak for yourself, Barefoot Blue. You’ll be the one looking for your shoes,” the shorter girl fired back, “The name’s Peridot.”

“’The name is Peridot’?” the mystery girl laughed obnoxiously, “Nice t’ meetcha, cowboy. Ha ha ha ha. I’m Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.”

“Great to meet you too, double-oh-seven.” Damn it. Peridot’s sarcasm defense mechanism was cranked up to eleven, and this- _Lapis_ \- was really copping it from her. Which she really didn’t deserve, considering she had so kindly accepted a proposition from a short, classless woman who was about to keel over from inebriation.

As Peridot tried to escape the morose web of self-hatred she had begun to spin, she dimly realised that Lapis Lazuli had slung her arms around Peridot’s neck, and had her eyes closed, humming along to the song whilst gently swaying her hips. Raising her eyes to the roof she prayed to something that Lapis hadn’t responded to Peridot’s snarkiness, and that Peridot had therefore ignored her. She seemed happy, however, so Peridot relaxed and closed her eyes too, enjoying the music. Evidently Lapis knew the song, as her body seemed to recognise its familiarity with the beat. Though Peridot had never heard it before, she could certainly appreciate it. It was slow compared to most of the dance tunes this club played, and definitely sexy. She couldn’t clearly make out the lyrics, but the lilting female vocals were crooning and sultry. Unusual, but she kind of liked it.

The pair remained where they were for the duration of the track, bodies pressed flush with arms loosely caressing each other, swaying in a manner not quite describable as dancing, until the sudden contrast of Darude- Sandstorm mashed up with Soulja Boy starled Peridot out of her reverie. And gave her pause as she discovered the girl above her staring at her chest.

“Were you checking out my rack?” Peridot huffed, somewhat in disbelief but mostly amusement.

“Whoah, fresh! Uh, no-o. You are so drunk,” Lapis returned readily, voice steady, with only a light dusting of pink tainting dark cheeks.

Peridot hummed in agreement, “That is true.”

“Do… do you want to go, uh, sit… somewhere?” It was the first time Peridot has seen Lapis seem unsure of something, The girl moved and spoke with grace and confidence, even when she was throwing insults and sass around.

Instead of the expected, conventional yes-or-no response, Peridot winked and grasped the other by her hand. “Come on.”

Leading her off the dancefloor, the blonde slid into a booth near a large window that looked out over the city’s skyline. A view was one of the advantages of having the club on the third floor of the building. Light pollution blocked out the stars but gave the buildings a fuzzy glow, and Lapis gazed out at them, fist under her chin, whilst Peridot gestured at the almost empty bar that they were about to make orders.

“What would you like to drink, Lapis?” Peridot tested out the sound of the other’s name rolling off her tongue, and decided she liked the way it felt.

Lapis blinked Peridot back into focus and shook her head slowly, “I don’t drink.”

Peridot was utterly dumbfounded. “What do you mean, you ‘don’t drink’? Who comes to a nightclub and doesn’t _drink_?!” she laughed uproariously at this, with a lack of sobriety with which to temper her volume.

A look of hurt flashed briefly across the girl’s face, though she quickly tried to hide it, instead frowning angrily at the blonde. “God, you sound just like my terrible friends. ‘Lighten up Lapis’. ‘It’s just a couple of shots Lapis’. ‘Why would you wanna dance when we’re having so much fun playing spin-the-bottle Lapis’.” She huffed with irritation, pitching her voice higher in mockery.

“Whoah.” Peridot raised her eyebrows at the sudden outburst.

“Ignore me. Can you get me a soda water? I am pretty dehydrated.”

Peridot just nodded and stood, slipping away from the table and over to the nearby bar where Tom was hunched over the counter, awaiting the woman’s order.

“A soda water, and a beer for me thanks.”

Peridot glanced over her shoulder at the blue-haired woman, who looked bored and a little forlorn. She had a significant height advantage over Peridot, but she wasn’t too fazed by that. She was however, far prettier than Peridot; though she considered herself fairly attractive in the traditional sense, she didn’t consider it the unique kind of attractiveness than could be qualitatively described as ‘beautiful’, and Lapis Lazuli was definitely beautiful. Even though Peridot felt cheesy just thinking it.

“New ‘friend’, huh Peri?” Tom appeared incredulous, startling Peridot as he flicked the tap and began to pour the frothing amber fluid into a glass.

“Shut up.”

Peridot snatched the two drinks from the counter and made her way back to her ‘new friend’, avoiding a group of rowdy white guys who were sitting at the bar, pissing off the other customers.

“So, you want to tell me about that?” Peridot slid Lapis her soda water and began pushing her own drink around the table with her index digit.

“What, my friends? Ugh, they just… I dunno. I kind of got roped into coming along tonight. They promised that we’d all get to have fun dancing and doing karaoke and stuff together. I thought we’d be going to a karaoke place, but then _Jasper_ \- the gorgeous, hunky Latina girl- invited herself and since she’s the life of the party, she brought everyone here instead. And it got way too wild for my liking, not to mention that everyone starts being weirdly uncomfortable around me for some reason when Jasper’s around, and I’m 99% sure it’s because I’m gay and she’s a fucking idiotic homophobic dick.”

Peridot almost snorted beer out her nose when Lapis mentioned her obvious gayness, but quickly covered it up with a noise of dissent.

“What a ho.” Peridot nodded. She didn’t really have much to contribute to Lapis’ tirade.

The other girl just laughed quietly. Suddenly inspired by Lapis’ amusement, Peridot downed the rest of the Budweiser in two gulps, scrunching her nose at the sudden overload of bitterness.

“Fuck it. Let’s dance again.”

Unlike the last track, this one was shitty vaporwave (when Lapis made an offhand comment about hating it, Peridot refused to admit that she secretly kind of liked vaporwave and even knew which genre this was), but they danced regardless.

As they laughed at each other’s terrible dance moves, Peridot felt her misgivings about her dance partner’s gender slip away and the warmth consuming her growing hotter. The alcohol was finally kicking in to the fullest extent, and Peridot struggled to push away the dizziness and focus on Lapis, whose movements were becoming increasingly lewd. Or perhaps that was Peridot’s very suggestive imagination, which wouldn’t surprise her considering the heat that consumed her lower half. She was definitely horny, and there was no sobriety repressing it. Without much thought, she approached the other woman with swinging hips, and a made-up dance move involving her salaciously pressing herself chest against Lapis and grinding down towards the floor.

Distantly, she was aware that Lapis was laughing and taking the piss out of her when she held Peridot’s torso and encouraged the blonde to twist her body back up again, this time with her ass grinding up against Lapis’ crotch. Peridot found herself unable to care, her arousal too intense. She needed laid tonight.

“Mm, how about we teach that bitch Jasper a lesson?”

“Pfft, how to you expect to—“

Lapis’ response was cut off by the sudden contact of a pair of lips on hers, and fingers entangled in her hair pulling her in. Intrigued, she leaned down into the kiss.

Lapis’ hair was so soft. So much softer than expected, shouldn’t dye make your hair brittle? Peridot’s thoughts were as incomprehensible as they were absurd. Why the fuck was she thinking about her freaking _hair_ when Lapis was _kissing_ Peridot _back_?! Overcome with lust, Peridot moaned, pressing her tongue to Lapis’ lips, and was surprised when the other’s lips parted for her. Barely missing a beat, Peridot crashed her tongue into Lapis’ mouth, probably with an unnecessary roughness that Lapis was unaccustomed to, since she pulled back ever so slightly before returning the same force. As Peridot’s tongue flicked against Lapis’, the blue haired girl sighed softly into Peridot’s mouth, stimulating the blonde further and resulting in Peridot’s hips thrusting slightly against Lapis’. Lapis was unfazed, and didn’t react other than to push her tongue down Peridot’s throat, totally dominating and taking control of her, running her fingers down the back of Peridot’s neck and under the seamline of the plain camisole. They outlined the contour of her shoulders, and though Peridot could feel one side of the overlaid shirt slipping down her left arm there was no way she was stopping to fix it. As Peridot sucked gently on Lapis’ tongue, a wandering hand brushed the girl’s breast over her sheer dress, which though stunning made it practically impossible to go to third base, not here and now. Though apparently Lapis wasn’t having it here and now anyway, since she flinched away instantaneously from Peridot’s erroneous touch. She wrenched herself away from the mouth-to-mouth contact, a small string of saliva still drawn between them for a moment.

Briefly, a spark of concern that she had taken things too far overrode her frustration that she hadn’t been allowed to continue, and Peridot bit her lip, searching Lapis face for clues, but the other girl had turned away, bobbing her head above the crowd as though looking for someone. Without a word to Peridot she drifted off through sparse group of people. When Peridot followed her, she saw Lapis stop and grunt in dismay. The booth her friends had been sitting at appeared to have been recently vacated, with only a miscellaneous collection of bottles left behind and a pair of silver high heels- Lapis’- under the table.

“FUCK,” Lapis exclaimed, slamming a bare foot to the ground with a dull _slap_ , “What the _fuck_ guys. You know what, I bet this was Jasper, _I bet this was fucking Jasper’s fault_. She said ‘Herr derrrrrr guysss lessss go get shitfaaaaced ssssomewhere elssse blurp blurp’,” Lapis mocked with a low, drawling voice and exaggerated monkey-arm movements, “and they all followed her like fucking _sheep_! She’s such a meathead, what the FUCK.”

She was absolutely fuming, and though an irate Lapis was somewhat intimidating to Peridot, she couldn’t help being amused by her high pitched swearing and arms being waved wildly in the air.

Laughing out loud, however, was a mistake.

“What are _you_ laughing at, you dick?! Peridot, they were my ride home!” Lapis was gesticulating wildly again, but this time with an air of panic. “I don’t have any cash on me, or a phone, or anything!”

Peridot raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Shouldn’t you have been the designated driver? Since you weren’t planning to drink?”

“Chloe said she’d drive and only stick to a couple of drinks, _and that doesn’t matter right now!_ ”

“Okay, okay! Sheesh! Let’s go back to my place- I don’t live far from here- and I’ll call for a cab from there since I don’t have my phone with me. I’ll pay for your ride home, okay?” Peridot was lying through her teeth by she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to try to get the girl into bed with her, which was apparently going to be more difficult than she had anticipated when Peridot first set eyes on her.

Lapis looked somewhat placated by Peridot’s assurances, but Peridot hadn’t finished, “Or, you could stay the night with me?”

At this, Lapis just rolled her eyes. “Come on, it’s already so late. Or early, rather. One in the morning doesn’t really count as late anymore. Are you sure you can even find your way home? You’re so drunk, I might have to carry you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

They stepped out into the cool night air, a brisk wind whipping their hair into their faces.

“You better not be lying about not living far. These heels are going to break my ankles.”

At the mention of lying, Peridot cringed inwardly before responding, “Uh, that depends. Does four miles count as far?”

Lapis gave her the iciest glare that she had ever been given. “I’m taking these off,” She deadpanned.

Peridot shrugged. “Suit yourself, Lapis, but these streets are filthy and I am not going to touch your disgusting feet after walking a single step on them.”

“Whoah-ho-ho, what’s that, you have a foot fetish did I hear you say, ‘Dot?”

“What?! No, that’s so gross!” Peridot grinned and shoved Lapis with her elbow. Drunkenness caused her to lose her balance however, and she tilted forward, caught only by Lapis’ arm around her waist.

Blushing, she kicked a crumpled chip packet which was blowing along the sidewalk. “So your friends seem really shit. Like, I know some terrible people but your friends are actually shit to you. Which is pretty bad. Why are they your friends, exactly?”

Lapis sighed, made a subconscious move to put her hands in her pockets before realising she had none and crossed her arms in front of her chest instead. Peridot tried not to stare at her breasts resting on her arms as she spoke reluctantly.

“They’re all I have really. No one in high school wanted to be friends with the gay kid, especially the girls. Guys are weird about it but they at least try to ignore it, even if they’re insensitive, but chicks? For some reason they seem to get it into their heads that they can’t be friends with a lesbian because she’s bound to have a thing for them, but I’m not some crazy slut! I don’t want to sleep with every girl I meet! Even when they don’t think that way, they tend to be frustrated because I just can’t get excited about talking about boys like they could. These girls are like that too. So when I started training to be a diving instructor, I never told the other students I was gay. They kind of figured it out, but since I was quiet about it they ignored it. Still can’t really be close to me somehow though.” She paused and widened her eyes in shock, clearly embarrassed that she had let out such an emotional tirade, and hurriedly finished, “But you don’t want to hear all that stupid stuff. I’m sure you had plenty to deal with yourself coming out.”

She phrased it as a question, but it was open-ended enough for Peridot to reply if she wished. Peridot remained silent, unsure how to respond without telling her own ‘story’, the story she didn’t have and didn’t want to have or think about. Instead, she opted to go with the practical.

“We’re nearly at my place. It’s the little two floor at the end of this lane,” Peridot found herself blabbering about her abode as they turned down her street, “It’s not really two storey, it’s like two little apartments with a shared entryway to the side. I wouldn’t really call it a sharehouse, since I barely ever have to see the couple who live below me and they’re rented out separately. I guess it’s really just a case of urban consolidation.”

Embarrassed, she stopped herself. “Well, here we are. _Mi casa, tu casa_.”

“ _Su casa_.”

“Huh?” Peridot jingled her keys, trying to feel for the house key in the dark.

“It’s _su casa,_ not _tu casa_ , unless you’re going for Italian.”

“Oh.” Unlocking the door, she ushered Lapis inside.

“I took Spanish in high school as an elective. Still study it as a hobby from time to time. I love languages. WHOAH how the fuck do you afford all this?!” Lapis stood in Peridot’s lounge room, staring at the beautiful antique furniture and high tech electrical work. The disparity of design styles clashed horribly and it was evident that Peridot was no interior designer, but this stuff had to be hellishly expensive.

“Scholarship student,” Peridot shrugged awkwardly as she wondered how she was going to pull off her ruse with the phone.

Lapis fell silent, and Peridot turned to face her, about to question her when she became all too aware of how beautiful the girl looked in the pale lighting of lounge room, gazing around in amazement. Her eyes fell back to Peridot, lips slightly ajar, and Peridot couldn’t resist her again. Closing the gap, she kissed Lapis once more. This time the kiss was slow, rather than the frenzied rush in the heat of the club’s atmosphere. She drank Lapis in; though it was slow, the kiss was no less sensual, especially not with Lapis’ arms cradling her lower back as Peridot pressed her against the wall. Eyes lidded, Peridot nipped Lapis’ lip, and sucked gently on her neck as Lapis arched her body into her, moaning lightly. Peridot continued to lick and suck at Lapis until for no apparently reason, Lapis shoved her away, gasping for air.

“What happened?” Peridot squeaked, irritated that this had happened a second time.

“I just can’t do this. Not like this.” Lapis admitted ruefully, “Can you please just call a cab for me? I’m sorry.”

Peridot sighed in defeat, the pleasant effects of the alcohol slowly wearing off to be replaced with negative ones. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she threw it at Lapis who dialled the number of the cab company. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice that Peridot had had her phone on her the whole time. While Lapis talked to someone, Peridot lamented her recent bad luck miserably, pausing only to repeat her address so Lapis could relay it to the cab company.

There was silence for a long while before Lapis plopped on the lounge beside her and broke it, “Let me give you my number. Then you can call me, okay? And we can hang out again soon. Preferably when you’re sober.” She ran off to find some paper and a pen, and returned a few minutes later wielding a blue post-it note with a series of digits on it, signed _Lapis Lazuli_ in an elegant cursive.

“The cab is already here, so I’m going now. Here,” she stuck the post-it note on the drunk and unresponsive Peridot’s forehead, before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I really really hope you call me soon.”

With a grin, she slipped out the door just as Peridot finally croaked out a, “Bye, Lapis Lazuli.”

Peridot grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it, smothering herself, too exhausted to get off but still so unbearably horny. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i typed Peridot's name as 'Period' so many times as i was writing this so pls if i've done it somewhere and haven't corrected it for the love of god tell me
> 
> this is so much longer than any of the other chapters probably idk i got very carried away with this one
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> p.s. I can't promise the next one in a week either because I have upcoming exams. Sorryyyyy.  
> p.p.s. Darude Sandstorm Soulja Boy mashup is a real thing. I am ashamed that my ears have been made unclean by the first 38 seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0rffq6cda0 for all you heathens who think I'm lying.


End file.
